Strange Happening REMIX
by BestWriter2008
Summary: The Remix of strange happening
1. Chapter 1

Strange Happeing REMIX- Disclaimer:I don't own Boy Meets World

When Cory looked at Amy he knew she was the one!

When Topanga looked at The Blue Goblin she knew he was the one!

When Shawn looked at Stacy he knew she was the one

"Im gonna kill you"Yelled The blue Goblin "Im sorry please

just give me a chance" said Eric

The BLue Goblin looked at Eric and said "your Insect man arent you"

"Yes and i'm mad im gonna tickle you"said Insectman aka Eric

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

It was to late Eric tickled him to death,and was off to save Rachel form the evil of

Jack.

Amy and Cory were having a tough time in Mexico because the cops were after

them because Cory ate the pizza of hope and now the world would end the only

thing the could stop it was Insectman but he was no where to be found.

Shawn and Stacy had 4 babys since they were married and they had my eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Strange Happenings: The True Story (disclaimer: I don't own boy meets world)

Chapter 2:

As Cory woke up in sweat he looked up to see Shawn and Topanga staring at him.

They explained to him that he was saying weird stuff in his sleep, Cory got up with the look of shock still on his face.

He put on his coat and left without saying a word. Shawn and Topanga were really concered to walk out and see Cory

sittin on the curb of there apartment complex. Topanga walked up and sat beside him and asked him what was goin on?

"I dont know, I had the weirdest dream it seemed so real and when I woke up today real life seemed .. fake and it still does'' explained Cory

Cory was really confused he wasn't sure where he was it was all so different for him. Soon after a car pulled up and told Cory to get in, so he did.

Topanga and Shawn were speechless to see the car pull away.

''Your probaly really confused and wonderin what is goin on and who am I'' said the Mysterious Driver,

"Alls I know is I had the weirdest dream last night and I woke up and things were blury'' told Cory

" Well I don't know how to tell you this but since 10 AD we have been waiting for you, you see back in 1 AD life was just like your dream,

but in 10 AD a villian toke over and turned transformed the world to this there was no guns hoes or drugs till the villian did it and the only way

to transform the world back is to kill the villain Insectman but we can't find him, Till now , Cory he is in your dreams and you have to kill him,

When you go to sleep tonight you will meet up with Insect man and he will know that your here to kill him you must fine the Gold Ball of Power,

and use it on him and if you die then you wake up only after 5 times, If you get killed 5 times you don't wake up ... your dead" explained the driver

The driver droped off Cory back to his home Cory turned around and the car was gone. Cory knew what he had to do, he walked up to apartment,

To see Topanga crying. He asked her what was a matter she explained that she was worried about him and they laid there and huged on the couch.

Cory told Topanga everything, of course she didn't belive it but Cory still had to do what he was sent by god to do.

Later that night Cory doozed of and feel asleep.

When Cory finally arrived in dream world he was approached by The Blue Goblin, Topangas husband in the dream. The Blue Goblin

told Cory they were all counting on him, Cory said he would do his best to destroy the insect man. Then Cory begain to think if he kills

Insectman would he still be married to Topanga or will she be married to Blue Goblin. Cory would have to worry about that later he only

had 5 chances and he had to use them wisely.

In real life Topanga stared at Cory and cried as she feel asleep

Chapter 3 is on the way dog

Keep reading cuz you will be shocked by the upcoming events


	3. Chapter 3

SH

Chapter 3

As Cory walked around looking for Insectman, he was no where to be found. So he thought just then

Insect man walked upon him with a evil look on his face and told Cory he should just wake up now

and forget about battling him cause he would lose.

''No I'm the chosen one, and I'm gonna defeat you" yelled Cory

"Very well, lets said what you got then" said Insectman

Insectman shrunk down to Cory's size and told him to take his shot. Cory balled his fist up and socked Insectman

in his face, Insect man laughed and balled up a fire ball and shot it at Corys chest, He fell down but got up right away

and tackled Insectman to the ground but Insectman just picked him up and threw him into a nearby stream.

Cory floated about a mile downstream out of sight of Insectman, he climbed up on the bank and looked around.

Just as he turned around Insectman uppercutting him with spike and gave Cory his first death.

Cory woke up to see Topanga sleeping he woke her up and told her he only had 4 lives left and he would not

defeat Insectman alone he would need help. Cory called up Shawn and told him to comeover ASAP.

Shawn was there a second later because he lived there. As Cory explained everything to Shawn

there was a knock at the door, ''come in''. It was Eric, he knew everything about Insectman because

he was told he had to kill Insectman but he refused.

"Wait do you still have the dreams'' asked Cory

" No.. I did but they slowly just went away" explained Eric

Cory begain to think if he should just not fight Insectman but he had to. He told them to wake him up

every hour.

Cory closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

When he arrived in Dreamworld he was greated by dream Feeny. He told him not to give up and aim for the heart and he would prevail.

Just then Insect appeared Cory looked at him and pulled out his colt 45 and shot him in the heart and he died

The End

(or is it, stay tuned for chapter 4, you will not belive what happens next I didn't)


End file.
